Recent years have witnessed development of gate monolithic configuration, in which a gate driver is formed of amorphous silicon on a liquid crystal panel for cost reduction. The term “gate monolithic configuration” is also referred to as, for example, “gate driver free”, “built-in-panel gate driver”, and “gate in panel.”
FIG. 23 illustrates a configuration of such a gate driver (scan drive circuit) disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
This gate driver includes a plurality of unit stages SRC11, SRC12, . . . , SRC1N, and SRC1D connected to one another in cascade. Each odd-numbered unit stage includes a clock terminal CK that is supplied with a first clock CKV, whereas each even-numbered unit stage includes a clock terminal CK that is supplied with a second clock CKVB. The first clock CKV is opposite in phase to the second clock CKVB. Each unit stage includes an output terminal OUT from which a gate signal (G1, G2, . . . , GN, and GD) is supplied to a gate bus line.
The first unit stage SRC11 includes a first input terminal IN1 that is supplied with a scan start signal STV. The subsequent stages SRC12, SRC13, . . . , SRC1N, and SRC1D each include a first input terminal IN1 that is supplied with a gate signal outputted from the immediately previous stage. The unit stages SRC11, SRC12, . . . , and SRC1N each include a second input terminal IN2 that is supplied with a gate signal outputted from the next unit stage. Further, each unit stage includes a first voltage terminal VOFF.
Citation List
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2005-50502 A (Publication Date: Feb. 24, 2005)
Patent Literature 2
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2000-155550 A (Publication Date: Jun. 6, 2000)
Patent Literature 3
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2003-016794 A (Publication Date: Jan. 17, 2003)
Patent Literature 4
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukaihei, No. 6-216753 A (Publication Date: Aug. 5, 1994)
Patent Literature 5
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2003-346492 A (Publication Date: Dec. 5, 2003)